Lets Make a Date
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: Pidge invites Lance to join her and some family friends for dinner, but neglects to tell him that one of those friends is the renowned pilot of the Kerberos Mission, Takashi Shirogane. (An AU where the Kerberos Mission succeeded and the Galra never captured the crew.) For Shiranai Atsune, who sent me this delightful Shance request.


For **Shiranai Atsune,** who request a fic where, on top of his hero-worship for Shiro, Lance also has a giant crush on him. I hope you enjoy this!

 **Lets Make a Date**

"You should have dinner with me tomorrow," Pidge told him. "Matt and I are going out with some family friends and I could use someone on my side who won't bring up embarrassing childhood stories."

And Lance, like a fool, had agreed to it without question, figuring it was just dinner with Matt and Pidge. Nothing could go wrong with that. Pidge would definitely warn him if she was inviting him to dinner with, say, famed astro-pilot Takashi Shirogane.

Oh wait.

That was _exactly_ something she would do, because she was simultaneously the best _and_ worst friend ever. (She was, of course, tied for that position with Hunk, who was his BFF and always would be.)

It was too late for him to panic. Too late to work out an excuse as to why he couldn't make it. By the time he realized who he was having dinner with, he was already standing across from Takashi Shirogane.

"Call me Shiro, please," he said, politely reaching out for a handshake.

Lance wondered if anyone else could tell that he was trembling slightly as he took Shiro's hand. "I'm gay. _I mean Lance!_ I'm Lance!"

Oh no.

 _Oh no._

A burst of heat rose to his cheeks, growing worse when Pidge nudged him with a knowing grin. The man next to Shiro covered his mouth and coughed discretely in an attempt to hide his amusement. (Holy crow, it was Keith. Of course it was Keith there to witness him making a complete and utter fool of himself. He'd never live it down.)

Shiro's smile was kind. "It's nice to meet you, Lance."

After that mortifying introduction, Lance gratefully sat down between Pidge and Matt, glad to keep some distance between himself and Keith, who sat on the other side of Pidge. Unfortunately, that still left Lance directly across from Shiro.

Glaring at Pidge proved ineffective, as she merely winked at him and then turned to strike up a conversation with Keith.

The traitor.

"You know, Shiro, Lance is a pilot as well," Matt said.

Nope.

Lance was done.

He was one-hundred percent done with anyone with the last name "Holt". They were all determined to get him to make a fool of himself. Well, he wasn't going to allow it. He wasn't going to play their games. He wasn't-

"Really?" Shiro asked, leaning forward in interest.

Lance wanted to sink into the floor. "I'm just a cargo pilot. It's not a big deal," he mumbled, shrugging it off.

But Shiro continued to look at him as though he was someone fascinating and worth talking to more; as though a simple cargo pilot was someone important. Lance flushed under the attention.

"I wouldn't say that. Cargo pilots are the backbone of the Galaxy Garrison. Without you, no one would be able to do their job," Shiro said. "You never know what you'll be asked to transport – it could be delicate technology or food supplies. Important equipment that needs to arrive swiftly and safely. There's a lot you have to take into consideration, and that's no small task."

Lance could feel his blush spreading across his cheeks, burning its way to his ears. That was honestly the nicest thing he'd ever heard someone say about his job, and he could tell that Shiro genuinely meant every word.

"I guess so... It's just, I always wanted to be able to see parts of space that no one else has. To be someone people look up to," Lance admitted. "Being a cargo pilot is okay, but it's not my dream."

Shiro smiled. "Well, I can't promise it's all as exciting as you hope. It's a long road to get assigned the types of missions you want, but I think you have the drive to do it. Don't give up. Not if it's something you really want."

The waitress interrupted before Lance could come up with a good response, and soon after the focus became what to order.

"Pasta or steak?" Pidge quietly mused next to him.

"Shiro and I are paying, so get whatever you'd like. We _are_ here to celebrate, after all," Matt told them.

Lance looked up from his menu. "Wait, what are we celebrating?"

"Katie has been picked as Keith's flight partner," Shiro said, sounding proud as he looked at the two of them.

"Picked. Marched to Iverson's office to demand she be paired with Keith. Same difference," Matt said with a cheeky grin.

Pidge's blush as she pretended not to hear Matt was definitely something worth investigating. But later. Maybe he'd wait a few days and then bring it up just to watch her sputter. It sounded like appropriate revenge for: (a) neglecting to inform him that Shiro was eating with them, and (b) not telling him the dinner was to celebrate.

(And also, he needed a little more time to process what was happening to his left, because _seriously_? She had a crush on _Keith_ of all people? Keith, with that stupid haircut and horrendous fashion sense? Pidge had the worst taste.)

"Well, I guess that explains why Admiral Sanda looked like she was about to start spitting fire. She was pushing hard for you to be matched with Griffin," Shiro remarked.

Pidge crinkled her nose. "I think I'd rather drop out."

Keith looked at her as though she was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen, and Lance had never been happier to see a waitress return with their tray of drinks, because if he had to watch that for much longer he knew he'd say something regrettable.

Lance gave his order first, and while the others were giving theirs, he pulled out his phone to secretly text Hunk.

 _To: Hunk | So did u no about Pidge and mullet being flight partners?_

Hunk responded almost immediately. _'Yeah, Pidge told me this morning. How's dinner? I wish I could be there.'_

 _To: Hunk | Weird. P sure they're flirting now. Am I in the twilight zone? Am I dreaming?_

 _To: Lance | Nah, if it were one of your dreams Shiro would be shirtless. He's not, is he? Because that would be weird. And inappropriate._

Lance's fingers spazzed over the touchscreen, punching a bunch of letters. _'asdfghjlkajs'_

 _To: Hunk | No_

 _To: Hunk | how do u no that?_

 _To: Hunk | u knew?_

 _To: Hunk | u knew and u didn't tell me?_

 _To: Hunk | friendship over._

Hunk waited until Lance was finished with his panic texting and then responded with one final message: _'Lol, we knew it was the only way you'd show up. You're welcome.'_

Lance scowled at his phone.

"Is everything alright, Lance?" Shiro asked.

"Fine!" Lance's voice went a little higher pitched than he liked. "I'm fine. I just, uh – Hunk, our friend, is texting me. That's all."

"He's in the engineering department, right? You know, if you want to go into space, you'll need a good engineer. Someone you can work well with. Being a pilot isn't a solo gig," Shiro advised.

Lance shook his head. "Nah, Hunk hates flying. Though..."

Actually, it wasn't a bad idea. Hunk would need to figure out how to handle his motion sickness at some point and there was no one he'd rather team up with than his best buddy. He should probably consider a back-up plan, but the thought of working together with Hunk was so appealing.

He glanced up at Shiro, who was still smiling at him. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Shiro."

"It's no problem. And if you need any help, just let me know. I wouldn't mind lending you my old notes or any tips I've learned over the years," Shiro said.

Holy crow. He had to be dreaming.

Lance wasn't sure if he even managed another intelligent response for the rest of dinner. There was so much to think about. So many possibilities. His heart raced at the thought of it all.

For so long he'd held Shiro up as a beacon of what he wanted to be. It'd been full hero-worship when he first started at the Garrison, and after seeing the man around campus a number of times, had budded into a tiny crush. But sitting there and listening to him joke around with Matt and Pidge and watching the brotherly affection he shared with Keith, he became something much more real to Lance.

And as dinner came to a close and they all began to go their separate ways, Lance found that he didn't feel as nervous anymore. Before he left, he even managed a proper: "It was nice to meet you, Shiro."

Five minutes into his walk home, his phone buzzed with a message from Pidge.

 _To: Lance | Shiro thinks you're cute and I gave him your number. ;)_

Lance grinned the rest of the way home.


End file.
